<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бумажный журавлик by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Tanya_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930058">Бумажный журавлик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K'>Tanya_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бумажный журавлик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У всего есть начало и конец, лестницы поднимаются из каменных подземелий Хогвартса до совятни, Астрономической башни и выше, туда, где на крышу опускается гиппогриф, как и драконы сотни лет до него. Или наоборот — откуда смотреть.</p><p>Всё с чего-то начинается: с письма, Хогвартс-экспресса. С распределительной шляпы, горящего шрама, чёрного пса, выручай-комнаты.</p><p>Всё когда-то заканчивается. Неподанной рукой, вагоном поезда, тёмной меткой и аркой смерти. Гарри разматывает нить, распутывает узлы и никак не может понять, на котором из них ошибся.</p><p>Он встречается с Чжоу. Или нет, уже не разберешь, что происходит у подростков, попавших в жадные холодные пальцы страха, сомнений, отчаянной надежды, желания выжить и той храбрости, которая рождается у загнанных к стенке.</p><p>Драко принимает ухаживания Панси, как бы глупо это ни звучало. Малфои недовольны, и это тоже смешно: их мир горит в адском пламени, менор тонет в крови и поздно волноваться о цвете волос.</p><p>Всё заканчивается и начинается в смерти. Родители, Сириус, Волдеморт.</p><p>Иногда Гарри бывает в Хогвартсе. Студенты не знают войны, а стены прячут её следы под камнями и чарами. Макгонагалл заваривает чай и на часах — круглых срезах лимона — стрелки движутся, сталкивая цифры вперемешку.</p><p>Хогвартс живёт вне времени, и когда Гарри дотрагивается до того места, где была дверь в выручай-комнату, он видит не последнюю битву, не тренировки с отрядом и даже не дружину Амбридж и испуганную Чжоу. Навстречу ему идёт мальчишка с непослушными вихрами, небрежно наброшенной мантией, очками в толстой оправе, двумя верными друзьями и картой мародёров под мышкой. Клянусь, что затеваю только шалость. Он видит такого же мальчишку, застёгнутого на все пуговицы, балованного и не знавшего лишений. Гарри смотрит на него и ему хочется провести по белым волосам, погладить его, пожалеть за всё, что будет потом. И рассказать тому, другому Гарри, что у него получится, чтобы он не сдавался.</p><p>Гарри женится на Джинни. Пять детей, Мерлин! Он играет с ними в квиддич и смеётся, поднимаясь ближе к солнцу. Только там и смеётся.</p><p>Драко — кто об этом не читал в «Пророке»? — переезжает в восстановленное поместье с Гринграсс-младшей. У неё строгое острое имя — Астория, буквы ранят, как бритва. Гарри режется каждый раз, когда видит его в газете.</p><p>Всё ещё можно начать и закончить, пока они живы. Спустя десять лет Хогвартс-экспресс по-прежнему стоит у платформы девять и три четверти, и первого сентября Драко толкает тележку с учебниками по перрону. Но Гарри лишь кивает в ответ, и ладонь жжёт от рукопожатия, которого снова не было.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>